1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection device for a headlamp, especially a front headlamp, for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The headlamps of present-day modern automotive vehicles most often comprise, as shown in FIG. 1A, a first module 1 able to generate what is called a style light function such as, for example, an eyebrow light. This function and the corresponding module are also denoted by the acronym DGL for “design guide line” insofar as the aforementioned DGL eyebrow light makes it possible to give the module a brand signature specific to the automotive vehicle manufacturer.
Apart from the aforementioned eyebrow light style function, present-day headlamps generally comprise at least one second module 2 able to selectively produce two illuminating and/or signaling functions such as a DRL (daytime running light) function and a PL (position light) function.
The DRL/PL module may be arranged in the form of rings placed adjacent each other in the direction of the horizontal plane of symmetry of the headlamp, as shown in FIG. 1A.
To control the aforementioned headlamps, the control architecture currently used customarily comprises, as shown in FIG. 1B, an electronic control unit M arranged to control the on/off state of one of the DRL or PL illuminating/signaling functions via the second module 2 and the on/off state of the DGL style function via the first module 1.
Usually, the electronic control unit M comprises at least:                an electrical supply output Mp1 for the first module 1, which output Mp1 is connected to a power input 1p of a control circuit 11 of the first module 1;        an electrical supply output Mp2 for the second module 2, which output Mp2 is connected to a power input 2p of a control circuit 21 of the second module 2; and        a control output Mc for control of the second module 2, which output Mc is connected to a control input 2c of a control circuit 21 of the second module 2.        
Thus, the output Mc delivers, over the control line Lc, a signal for switching between the DRL daytime running light function and the PL position light function.
Because the standards and regulations pertaining to automotive vehicle illuminating/signaling functions are continuously changing and new functions regulating implementation of the latter are constantly appearing, it seemed advisable to simplify, or at the very least to reduce, the number of connection lines ensuring the connection between the electronic control unit M and the control circuits 11 and 21 of the headlamp, with the aim, in particular, of freeing up one of the outputs of the electronic control unit M while preserving all of the functionalities of a conventional headlamp, such as, for example, the selection of one illuminating and/or signaling function or even the detection and control of system failures.